memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vorta
, a male Vorta.]] , a female Vorta.]] :Not to be confused with the Horta, a silicon-based non-humanoid species that can burrow through solid stone, or with the Vor'cha class Klingon ship. The Vorta are a humanoid species genetically engineered by the Founders of the Dominion to act as field commanders, administrators, scientists and diplomats. The Vorta see themselves as those who "serve the Founders." History and Politics :Also see: Dominion history The Vorta believe, perhaps apocryphally, that they previously existed as small, timid, ape-like forest dwellers with HUGE cocks. Legend has it that one day, a family of Vorta hid a Changeling from an angry mob of "solids" that were pursuing it. In return, the Changeling promised that one day they would be transformed into powerful beings and placed at the head of a vast interstellar empire that would stretch across the galaxy. The Founders fulfilled this promise by genetically changing the Vorta into humanoids and employing them at the highest level of the Dominion as their tools of conquest. ( ) , even though her story of a recent Dominion conquest of that world was a lie.}} Vorta act as the commanders of the Jem'Hadar. Each Jem'Hadar ship is commanded by a single Vorta, to whom the Jem'Hadar First is directly responsible. The other Jem'Hadar are responsible to the First. The Vorta are tasked with the distribution of ketracel-white, the drug that ensures the loyalty of the Jem'Hadar (although it has been indicated that this is not entirely necessary). ( ) Physiology Vorta have pale skin, violet eyes, and elongated ears that are completely joined to the rest of the head. The Founders altered the Vorta genome to include a sense of hearing greater than that of most other humanoid races, but they have comparatively weak eyesight. Vorta are immune to most forms of poison. Weyoun once observed that this "came in handy as a diplomat". ( ) A few Vorta agents, such as Eris, are capable of generating powerful blasts of telekinesis, strong enough to knock an adult human off his feet. However, this does not appear to be an attribute of most Vorta. ( ) }} Perhaps the most important of the genetic alterations made to the Vorta is an intrinsic belief that the Founders are gods. This ensures the Vorta's absolute obedience to the Founders. ( ) Vorta only have a limited sense of taste and aesthetics. They enjoy kava nuts and rippleberries, as they did before they were genetically engineered, but little else. Vorta generally have no appreciation for art. ( ) Like the Jem'Hadar, Vorta do not reproduce sexually, but individual Vorta have achieved a virtual state of immortality through cloning. Unlike the Jem'Hadar, there are both male and female Vorta in service. If a Vorta is killed, they can be replaced with a clone. Vorta clones can occasionally become defective, taking on different personality traits to their predecessors (see Weyoun 6). ( ) In the event of capture, Vorta are expected to commit suicide via their termination implant. Vorta are told that this death is quick and painless but this has proven not to be the case. ( ) People *Borath *Deyos *Eris *Gelnon *Keevan *Kilana *Luaran *Weyoun *Yelgrun *List of unnamed Vorta Food and Beverages *Kava nut *Q'lava *Rippleberry Appearances * ** (Season Two) ** (Season Three) ** (Season Four) ** (Season Five) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Six) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Seven) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background Information The Vorta were initially conceived as rugged space-traders, what Ira Steven Behr has referred to as " -types." (The Birth of the Dominion and Beyond, DS9 Season 3 DVD, Special Features) External link * de:Vorta es:Vortas fr:Vorta it:Vorta nl:Vorta pl:Vorta Vorta Category:Species